Forever
by IsThereAUsernameThatsNotTaken
Summary: As death's chilling breath tickles the backs of their necks, their final moments bring the revelation that their last moments were the only that mattered.


"I'm sorry."

"I'm so sorry I almost shot you. I probably wouldn't have."

"Hey, no, shhh, I totally get it. I'm sorry I let you get attacked by a werewolf and ended the world."

"No, I think you were right. It's time to give someone else a chance."

"Giant evil Gods."

"I wish I could have seen it."

"I know. That would have been a fun weekend." Marty let out a chuckle, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't joyful, it was throaty and exasperated, it was full of bleak and hopeless amusement of their impending fate. Tears stung the backs of his eyelids, but he wasn't going to cry - not here, not now, and not in front of Dana. He had a crush on her for a while, but it took the minutes he spent breaking down in the elevator to realize that he loved her. And there he sat, mourning the presumed death of a girl who probably wouldn't have loved him if she had the chance. But yet she did, and as she laced her fingers between his, she was sure of it. He thought about giving in then and there, in the elevator shaft. All his life he'd been searching for a purpose, and he found it, just as it had seemingly slipped through his fingers. But he wasn't going to just lay down and die, not with the sick fuckers who did this still out there. So he kept fighting. He chose to live for her, and now he's to die with her. If he didn't tell her now he'd be taking it to his grave. The rubble was falling from the ceiling and the sound of the earth quaking and stirring beneath them was deafening, and the ground was trembling violently. The world as they knew it was drawing to a harrowing close. Dana stared into space, tears interrupting the dried blood on her face, she held onto his hand tightly. He choked back a sob. "Dana, I love you." He said weakly, his gentle crooked smile Dana had always thought was adorable failed to hide his misery. It took all the strength he had left to look her in the eyes as hot tears streamed down his cheeks. At first he thought he had waited too long and she couldn't hear him over the noises from the quaking underground. She didn't say anything, she just took his face in her hands and hastily guided it to her lips.

The coppery taste of fresh blood mingled with her strawberry lip gloss. Neither of them wanted the kiss to end, but Dana wasn't willing to die leaving the words unsaid.

"I love you too," Dana whispered, and seeing the sorrow in her glossy blue eyes, Marty believed her. That one moment made all the pain and suffering worthwhile. He pulled her in close to his chest and ran a hand through her hair as she threw her arms around him. For once, he felt he was exactly where he was supposed to be. The thunderous shaking accompanied the devastating cracking noise as the ground finally split apart unleashing the actrocity below.

Neither of them felt much. He didn't open his eyes, nor did he let go until the blast struck them, and just like that they merely ceased to be. She kept her face buried in his chest until it was over. Their moments spent together were their final ones; Forever is not a set amount of time, it's relative, to every millesecond spent wishing the next could be spent with one another. Their final thoughts that occupied their minds before they were cast into oblivion were of each other. Forever can be cruel and bitter. Forever wasn't red roses and growing old together and peacefully slipping away in eachothers arms at a ripe old age; it was fighting for every terrified moment they spent together until they could no longer protect eachother or bother to dream of better times, to staring down the barrel of a gun held by the one person you love more than anything to watching the blood rapidly gush from the dire wounds on her chest, to seeing passion in her eyes as the light slowly drained from them and feeling her lips against yours and knowing it's real and wishing it weren't so it'd be less painful when he'd die with her, to the moment you die within her touch and die knowing you spent your final breaths with the person who you've belonged to forever. Forever may have been drastically short for them, but there and then cast an eternity out of forsaken moments.


End file.
